Riches to Rags
by grey within black
Summary: Mr.Weasley gets his revenge on the Malfoys, but to what expense of Draco? 6th chp. up. *under construction*
1. Prologue

From Riches to Rags  
  
Prologue   
  
§Alright Weasley, you can have the permit, but you must promise to hand over any Dark Magic artifacts you may find, though I doubt that you will find any. You may bring two Ministry of Magic officials with you, but do not hurt any of the family in any way.¡¨  
  
It was in the dead of night, the sky clear, with many stars out and the moon shining benevolently upon everything. In a clearing near the Malfoy Mansion, three figures silently appeared. They moved swiftly and silently through the night. The moon gleamed for a second on a flash of red hair.  
  
" Alohomara" A voice whispered. The lock clicked and the door opened silently on well-oiled hinges. They crept through the house into the drawing room. On the way, there was a sudden movement near the window and the figures stopped abruptly their pulses racing, but it was only the wind.   
  
In the drawing room Mr. Weasley felt around the floor for a while until his fingers found a groove. He pulled and it opened into another room. He gestured towards another dark figure, "Get some pictures before they come back.¨ he whispered.  
  
The Malfoy family had left for a convention. This had given Mr. Weasley and Co. ample chance to investigate the Malfoys. They didn¡¦t know when the Malfoys were coming back so they did their work as quickly as possible. They had known how to get in without being detected with the help of Winky and Veritaserum. (A/n: is that how you spell it?) Mr. Weasley had known about the secret chamber because (duh) his son had told him about it. There was a series of bright flashes and a whirring sound (the camera) and then they crept back to safety.  
  
The Next Day¡K Mr. Weasley paced nervously in the darkroom. He wondered, ¡¥shouldn¡¦t the pictures be developed already?¡¦ His hair was an absolute mess from it being combed through with his fingers so many times. This was his chance to prove that the Malfoys were in league with You-Know-Who, once and for all. He was fairly certain that the pictures would show many magical items that had been confiscated and then had mysteriously disappeared.   
  
It was finished. Flipping through the photos, he silently cursed the photographer: most of the things were too much in shadow to tell what it was. Picking out a picture, he smiled with grim satisfaction then walked out of the room, searching for an Auror. The picture depicted an innocent looking pendant, with a blood red stone set in a circle of gold chains. Arthur knew what this was; Blood of Innocents. Basically you give it to someone and when they put it on, it sucks their life force on. You get it back, you get their life force.   
  
Simple, and definitely related to the Dark Arts.   
  
Please review, that little button down there isn¡¦t just for decoration, you know. 


	2. The Arrest

Riches to Rags Narrator: It was a dark and stormy night...  
  
Stop! (Narrator's voice comes to a screeching halt)  
  
Other dude: the author doesn't want to be cliché!  
  
Narrator: (starts again) It was a bright and sunny day..  
  
Other dude: The author doesn't like that either!  
  
Narrator: *grumbles* then let her do her own stinkin' story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! glares at lawyersdrool ) Slipping it back on, he padded silently down the grand staircase, buttoning it up as he went.  
  
Making sure that the backdoor didn't slam behind him, he walked slowly to his favorite weeping willow, which was bent slightly over the lake. He settled himself into the crook of the bent willow, leaning his head against the trunk, letting the suddenly existing breeze play over his face.  
  
Looking up at the stars, he fell to contemplating them, connecting the stars to depict a scene:  
  
Draco slashed gracefully across the sky, cutting Potter here, then there. Potter unable to stop him, running from him.  
  
He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he was jolted awake by raucous noises, and the stench of smoke...  
  
He sat up, all traces of the dream he had just had wiped away, replaced by the flickering flames that were slowly enveloping his home.  
  
His heart beating a frantic rhythm, he raced towards the house, as fast as his long legs could carry him. His wand! His journal! His broomstick! All the things he treasured, stored in his room, all the things that made him him.! He didn't spare his parents any thoughts, they would live.  
  
Draco finally reached the house, out of breath. He took in a deep breath, instantly regretting doing so when smoke filled his lungs and he began to cough, his eyes watering. When he got his breath back, he ran into the burning house, through the back door, where the flames hadn't reached yet. He dashed upstairs; desperately hoping his treasured possessions had not yet gone up in the inferno.  
  
Making his way to his room, he felt the warmth of the flame behind him, and began to run, panic rising in his throat. Finally he made it into his room, grabbing his wand and summoning his journal. Blasting a hole into the wall, he jumped out. Rolling the instant he hit the floor, he didn't have time to assess his injuries, and began to run to the safety of the lake.  
  
From there he watched wide-eyed as his parents were arrested, his father Stunned and his mother in tears as she pleaded Draco's innocence. So they're the ones who started the fire, he thought bemusedly as they were cuffed to brooms, Lucius revived only after he was secured properly.  
  
His eye was swelled shut, his wand in custody. Obviously he had put up a fight. Creeping closer, he saw his mother burst into tears and start to beat feebly on the broom.  
  
Half-wailing, she screeched, "Draco's innocent! YOU CAN'T TAKE AN INNOCENT BOY TO AZKABAN!" Her voice rose, reaching hysterical heights.  
  
It was then that Draco realized she was trying to warn him, and it was his cue to run.  
  
The whole Malfoy Manor was in shambles, the smoke from the just-put-out fire rising from what he had once called home. Giving it one more glance Draco slipped deep into the forest that lined the Malfoy property, terror in his dark eyes as he stumbled deeper into the forest, not knowing where he was going. 


	3. Ginny finds Draco

Draco ran through the forest, careless of his increasingly tangled hair and his clothes, which were on their way to becoming tattered rags. As he ran, looking fearfully over his shoulder at intervals, he tripped over a thick root that was jutting out of the ground.  
  
He landed on the dirt packed ground with a loud thud. It felt like he had broken a rib but he got up again, after all, what was a broken rib compared to being in prison for life, to the humiliation?   
  
Finally, his clothes barely there (a/n: Yum ^_^) and soaked through, Draco collapsed in a shady glade. He sank onto the springy grass and leaned against a convenient tree that sheltered him from the driving rain.   
  
A cat walked out from behind him, meowing in anger,seeming to say,"Hey buddy! I was here first!"  
  
"So sorry, I didn't see you there." Draco said to it, too worn out to realize he was apologizing to a cat. He began to stroke its dappled fur, but exhausted as he was, he slumped forward, his hair falling in golden feathers over his eyes. He was soon fast asleep, his hand falling from the fur. His thin shoulders rising up and down were the only indication that he was breathing.  
  
---------  
  
Ginny sat next to the pond, her feet dangling in the cold water. She sighed, tilting her head up to the sun, her red hair touching the ground. She sighed again; finally she had a break from the hustle and bustle that was currently her house. It was like when they had won the Grand Prize Galleon Drawing all over again-except there was more money rewarded to them.   
  
As she leaned back and let her muscles relax, she thought of the sudden good fortune that had left them with riches that rivaled the Minister's.  
  
Her father, her dear sweet father, had captured one of his strongest spies and because of it Voldemort had lost a lot of the influence he had from within the Ministry.   
  
They had gained the money that had originally been the Malfoy's. She felt sort of sad for Draco; after all, he hadn't necessarily been involved in the Dark Arts. (She had never met Draco face-to-face) All they had on him were suspicions that he had been practicing that kind of thing.   
  
Just then, a cat twined across and over her legs. It meowed, looking up into her face. "Hi, little kitty. Where did you come from? "   
  
The cat seemed to have expected this question. It went into the woods, and when Ginny didn't follow it came back. It ran back towards the forest and looked at Ginny expectantly, silently urging her to follow it.  
  
Ginny followed, curious to find what the cat so urgently wanted her to find. They went on for a while, the trees dappling her skin, making it akin to the cat's fur.   
  
Finally they entered a clearing, a man was slumped against the tree in slumber.. At least she thought it was a man, until she went closer for a closer inspection. She kneeled down, studying the young boy: he wasn't asleep, he was unconcsious, one of his ribs seemed to be broken and he wasn't breathing too easily.  
  
She smoothed the hair back from his forehead, her gentle heart crying out at the vicious looking scratches marring his pale face.   
  
The wizardess became worried after she tried to wake him up and he didn't budge. She yelled at him, shook his shoulder gently then shook it harder. She opened his eye and all he did was shift away from her.  
  
Maybe he's in a coma, the thought flashed through her mind. She said to the cat, " Now, I want you to watch him and wait for me to come back with help." Normally, she would've felt stupid, talking to a cat, but this cat seemed quite intelligent, after all it had led her to this man. She ran back through the forest, her red hair streaming behind her....  
  
A/n: What will happen to Draco? Will he be taken into custody after he's been healed? Will Ginny be able to find help in time? And finally, where did this cat come from??? To learn all the answers to these questions, please review and if I get enough, I'll upload the 4th chapter ASAP. 


	4. Draco's fate is decided

Draco felt a strange, falling sensation. And it was so comfortable, this falling. He decided he would just stay here, it was so peaceful...nothing to worry about...he closed his eyes...and his body was just about to slip into what promised to be a restful and reviving sleep when something ferociously strong grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, higher and higher. The hand that had save him from oblivion was his desire for revenge, his desire to become better than anyone else...his ambition.  
  
His eyes flew open. The light seared through his eyes. 'Where am I?' he wondered. As his eyes adjusted to the light, something moved in his peripheral vision. He tried to sit up, to defend himself against whatever it was, but he was too weak. He sat back, leaning on the pillows propped behind him. Waiting for the inevitable. He quickly sat upright. Pillows???  
  
The Slytherin had sat up too quickly and he felt the searing pain that was the consequence of his rash move. Even though he wanted to see what had moved and to find out where he was and what he was doing, his mind refused. It tugged at his conciousness promising the soothing relief of sleep. where you had no worries...he lay back on the bed and the lines around his eyes softened. He slipped back into the warm embrace of sleep, of darkness... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Outside Draco's sickroom, Ginny pried her mother with question, the furthermost being, " Is he going to be alright?"  
  
It was two weeks until school started again and her brothers were out playing a game of Quidditch. They were unaware of the events that had occured.  
  
"He'll be alright, dear. He just needs plenty of rest and a minimal amount of stress." Mrs. Weasley laid a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder. " He will be able to recover, but if you hadn't found him..."  
  
Just then the front door slammed and a content Arthur Weasley walked into the hall. " How are my two favorite ladies in the whole world doing this fine day?"  
  
"Hello dear." Molly said, kissing im on the cheek. Ginny hugged Mr.Weasley tightly, his warm strength reassuring. " Hi, daddy."  
  
"Why the long face?" Mr. Weasley asked in concern.  
  
" Nothing, really. It's just I found a boy in the woods today. He was injured and I'm scared for him." Ginny explained.  
  
"Do you even know who he is?" Mr. Weasley asked suspiciously.  
  
" Well...not exactly.." she hedged,"But he was unconscious Daddy! I couldn't just leave him there." Ginny said, defending the fact that she had brought a stranger into their house, which now held many valuables.  
  
Mr. Weasley's expression softened. After all, who could blame a young girl for caring?   
  
He spoke, "Okay, I suppose an unconscious guy can't do too much damage." his voice became stern, " But you will have to be the one to nurse him back to health. You must stay in that room 24/7. We will bring you your meals."  
  
Ginny quickly agreed to all of these terms.   
  
"Let me see how he is."  
  
'Draco Malfoy...how will he react to being in the house of those who put his family in jail? I should alert the Ministry...but they'll just toss him into Azkaban. A boy like that in Azkaban...'  
  
Mr. Weasley walked out of the room in deep thought. "Ginny." Ginny was lost in a daydream. " Ginny!" She was jerked out of her fantasy abruptly. "What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"The guy in the next room is Draco Malfoy. You can decide whether you'll turn him in or not. If you believe he is innocent, I will try and convince the Ministry that he is." Mr. Weasley shifted the burden of decision onto her shoulders.  
  
Ginny's irritability turned into shock. "D-draco Malfoy? But wouldn't he hate us? What if he tried to kill us in our sleep?"  
  
Mr. Weasley,"Be kind to him, if we care for him, he'll care for us...I hope. Anyhow, it's your choice."  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed as she pondered. Then she nodded.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded, and that was that. 


	5. Draco Regains Consciousness!

Chapter Five: Draco Regains Consciousness  
  
She stood demurely next to the refreshment table, her eyes following a dapper young man as he danced with a young lady. He turned around and caught her eye, seemingly transfixed, he dropped the young girl and started towards the sophisticated lady...  
  
Ginny awoke with a start, turning instinctively to check on Draco. He was awake, finally, and bewilderment was in his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice." Who are you?" he shot another question at her. "How did I get here?"  
  
"You are at the Burrow, residence of the Weasleys. I am Ginny Weasley. Don't move too fast now, or your ribs will have to be readjusted. I found you in the woods and brought you back here so that you'll be able to recover." She answered all his questions in a calm, soothing tone of voice.  
  
"I'm in the house of a Weasley???" he asked in an alarmed tone of voice.  
  
His tone turned scathing," I will not stay here, this place is fit only for beggars such as yourself."  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny's temper flared up. " We took you in and saved you from possible death! And what do we get in return? INSULTS. " She took a deep breath to calm herself, "There is no where for you to go, except for jail. And I really wouldn't mind calling them up right now."  
  
Suddenly he remembered everything, starting with how the Weasleys had effectively ruined his life. He sighed deeply; for now he would have to swallow his pride, difficult though it was for him. 'I suppose, ' he thought sourly 'that I will have to show my gratitude'.  
  
"Thank you for taking me in, Miss Weasley. I really appreciate it." He said coolly and formally.  
  
" That's more like it." Ginny settled back into the chair. " Now how do you feel? Dizzy? Nauseous?" she inquired after his health.  
  
"None of that stuff, just a little headache." Draco answered, rubbing his head.  
  
" Well, it's almost dinnertime. Care to join us at the table? Please don't insult my brothers." Ginny said briskly, standing up.  
  
" I won't insult them at dinner." Draco agreed reluctantly. He sighed inwardly, what a guy had to do to get a good meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat back in his chair, his stomach extremely bloated.  
  
" No, really, I couldn't eat another bite." He declined when Mrs. Weasley asked him if he wanted a slice of pie. He had to keep his figure, couldn't allow himself to get fat.  
  
' No wonder they were so poor. If they eat like this everyday, then even MY family would've been poor. Boy, but that was good dinner.'  
  
Ron had been glaring at Draco all through the meal, his glare intensifying as Draco declined the pie.  
  
"What, her pie isn't good enough for a Malfoy? Is that it?" He said, eyes flashing. He had been looking for a reason to persecute Draco throughout the meal. And because of this, Draco had acted perfectly well.  
  
" Actually, her pie is more than good for me. It's just, quite frankly, I ate too much of her delicious former servings. I've genuinely never tasted anything better." Draco answered mildly, smirking at him.  
  
Mrs.Weasley beamed at the praise that was so rarely given to her. "Why, thank you Draco. I appreciate it. I'll just save some of this pie, in case you want to eat it later as a snack or something."  
  
" I would much appreciate that." Draco said while Ginny grinned approvingly at Draco. He had not said one scathing or insulting thing the whole time.  
  
Draco stood up, sighing contentedly, and headed for his bedroom. Almost immediately he came back out.  
  
"Where are my clothes? The ones I was wearing when Ginny found me." Draco demanded, his tone worried. " You didn't put it in the laundry yet, did you?"  
  
"We were about to. Why? They were dirty." Ginny answered defensively.  
  
"Where are they?" Draco asked, his voice calmer.  
  
"They're in the laundry basket, here I'll show you where it is." Ginny once again spoke up.  
  
She led him to the kitchen, where there sat a big tub of clothes. "They're all in there." she said, pointing. " They're probably at the top, since yours is the most recent."  
  
Draco dug through the clothes and sighed with relief to find his old pajamas, which were made of red satin. He felt the pockets and he sighed once again in relief. He sat up, holding an old battered book.  
  
Ginny had been watching and stifling laughter when. She looked curiously at the book. " Is that a...diary?" she inquired, her eyes bright with laughter and curiosity.  
  
"No! It is most definitely not a diary, this is a journal." Draco said loftily." And I intend to write in it."  
  
Draco then stood up, put the pajamas back in the laundry tub and strode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oy, sorry to all those people who imagined Draco without pajamas. ^_~ If you know what I mean. Anyway, I know this chapter was a little short but I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter. Any ideas? I would love to hear them.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Michael: Well, you didn't hafta wait long! Hope u like. ^_^  
  
Bast: Aw, shucks, you're so nice for doling out such praise! And I think you might have already surpassed my level of writing cuz I don't write poetry or haikus as well as you do. Hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the other one!  
  
Eriol's Bear: Don't worry I won't jail Draco. I'm not that hardhearted! Hehez you're right, he IS simply irresistible!  
  
VirtualFaerie: Don't worry, some d/g action coming right up! Maybe in the next chapter. you'll just hafta wait and see! ^_^ (I'm so mean...)  
  
That's IT? FOUR reviews??? You guys have to do better than that! This time I demand SIX! (Hope I won't regret this demand.) 


	6. Lecherous Snake!

Chapter 6: Just a Dream  
  
IShe stood demurely next to the refreshment table, her eyes following a dapper young man as he danced with a young lady. He turned around and caught her eye, seemingly transfixed, he dropped the young girl and started towards the sophisticated lady...  
  
All of a sudden ushe/u was the one who had been dropped for the sophisticated lady. The dapper young man was Harry and the lady was Cho.  
  
"NO! Don't leave me!" Ginny cried out to Harry, he paid her no attention. As he strode swiftly to Cho, Ginny collapsed onto the dance floor, her hair falling forward to shield her face.  
  
"Harry" she whispered, her voice cracking. Her hand reached out.but he didn't take it..  
  
/I  
  
A piercing cry split the air in the bedroom. Draco sat up, instantly alert. He turned his head slowly, so as to see where the cry had come from.  
  
There was now a low, quiet, whimper now. He detected it was coming from Ginny's bed. (a/n: they sleep in the same room because Ginny is supposed to take care of Draco) He crept softly out of his bed and padded over to her's.  
  
Ginny was crying, the tears glistened in the moonlight. Draco, uncomfortable, looked around the room, seeking for help. No help was forthcoming.  
  
He stroked her hair, murmuring softly," It's okay, it's okay." This only served to make her sob harder.  
  
Now Draco was cruel, taunting and cold. But he was still a gentleman, and he did not like seeing girls cry.  
  
He gathered her into his arms and she nestled her head onto his chest. Then Draco began to hum, a light, lilting tune; intended to lift the spirits. Ginny's sobs quieted and she fell asleep, feeling safe within his arms. ***  
  
Draco was woken by a horrible scream. " AHHHHHH!!!!" Draco sat up, blearily looking around the room for any possible danger.  
  
"Get off her, you lecherous snake!" Ron yelled, trying to pull Ginny from Draco's arms. Amazingly, she was still sleeping.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco asked, yawning. Then he looked in astonishment at the girl in his lap. He had absolutely no recollection of the previous night.  
  
" I wasn't trying to do anything, I swear!" Draco said, trying to prevent his untimely demise.  
  
" Yeah, sure, that's what they all say." Ron grinned evilly. " Wait till Mum sees this." And with that last threatening statement, he left the room.  
  
Draco lifted Ginny off of him and placed her gently on her bed. (a/n: yes, he's that strong. You know why? Cause I said so! ^_^ Thus is the great might given to authors. ) Ginny rolled over-right off the edge of the bed. He sighed in exasperation as he picked her up and once again placed her gently on the bed. Obviously this was not gentle enough.  
  
" Wha-what?" Ginny woke up with a start. She stretched, yawned, and stretched again.  
  
He could hear Mrs. Weasley at the door. " I'm sure Draco would never take advantage of Ginny like that." He could hear her voice clearly.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened when she said 'taken advantage'. She swiveled around to ask Draco exactly what she meant. But by then Mrs. Weasley had already entered.  
  
"Ah." she said with satisfaction. " You see, nothing at all is going on." she addressed this towards Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron stared, agape.  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long and is so short, but I have writer's block ( and I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Please review! 


	7. Hogwarts!

A/n: Sorry I took so long, peeps! ^^;; Plot bunnies came, but not for this fic. If I get ten reviews, I promise my next chapter will be out in a week. PINKY swear. *mutters to self* I'll probably only get two, but that's the way life goes, ne? Ok, enough rambling; on with the fic!  
  
The days passed quickly. Mr.WEasley had put Draco up for adoption and had been able to convinc the Ministry of Magic not to jail him.  
  
ginny nursed him back to his full health, but they still shared her room because the Weasleys didn't have any sto spare. This led to some incidents...  
  
"Wake up!" someone told Draco gently. When there was no response, the voice got a little louder. "WAKE up!" Draco opened one eye, then closed it again. He irritably see if the voice was going to attempt anything else:  
  
Silence.  
  
He sighed and snuggled into his pillow and soon he was, once again, blissfully asleep.  
  
Seemingly out of nowehre," WAKE UP!!!" This was sufficient to startle Draco out of his bed. It was a cold, gray, foggy morning. The type wher eyou just wanna sleep.  
  
When did they get a megahorn ?* he wondered blearily as he stumbled to a dresser and put his hand in the drawer, searching for a clean shirt and pants. He was still half-asleep, he couldn't see in this damn light.  
  
Draco quickly became frustrated as every garment he touched was frilly and lacy. His fingers came upon a book. "Huh?" he thought. What's a book doing in my clothes?  
  
Ginny got up from the breakfast tble to check on Draco. He sure was taking his own sweet time. "If he's still asleep..." she thought.  
  
"Hey! Did you forge today's the first day of Hog-" she stopped suddenly as she saw a diary on the floor and her diary was kept in...You must admire her for not shrieking at the top of her lungs. After all, what would you do if you saw a guy rummaging through your underwear?  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice as calm as she could make it.  
  
"What do you think?! Looking for my godforsaken clothes." the blonde snapped. "Everything in this cursed drawer is lacy!" He was oblivious to the blush that suffused Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"Well, of course." she said, her voice sarcastic. "Who would ever expect lacy things in my underwear drawer?" Her eyes were ablaze with anger.  
  
"Oh!" Draco turned beet red. "I-I'm so sorry, didn't kno..." he stammered out an apolog. He closed the drawer hastily. "It's this infernal light..."  
  
"So...you didn't see anything?" she asked, not believing she was having this conversation with him.  
  
"O-of course not! I'm not so stupid as to leave the door open when I'm looking though a girl's, er...unmentionables." His face got even redder, if that was possible.  
  
Ginny went over to stand next to him.  
  
"Hmmm...you're right you can't see anything. " she commented.  
  
The redhead opened the curtains, letting light flood the room.  
  
"Now go get dressed." she commanded. "We don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express." With that she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Draco exploded into a flurry of action, he had forgotten to pack the night before. Fortunately for him, he didn't have many things to pack. Evne so, he soon got sweaty from running from closet to drawer to desk, and back again, still in his pajamas.  
  
Ginny took pity on him and told him to take a shower, she'd help him pack the rest. He gave her a grateful smile and then went for his shower.  
  
But he was stopped by Harry, who was standing in front of the door, blocking the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me." Draco said, attempting to get past him.  
  
"Why don't you just go away? With all the boasting you've done about your 'riches' I would think you could arrange for a family to take care of you." Harry said coldly.  
  
"I don't inherit the money until I'm 18, and anyway I didn't ASK to be taken in." Draco replied, just as coldly.  
  
The famous Gryfindorr stiffened, " How dare you be so ungrateful? The Weasleys have clothed you, fed you, and taken care of you, despite the insults you Malfoys had raind upon them!"  
  
"I am well aware of what they did to me, and I AM grateful. WhenI am able to, I will repay them. Now please move aside, I need to take a shower." Daco said reasonably. "I wouldn't want Ginny's favor to go to wste."  
  
"Y-you stay away from Ginny! You hear?" Harry half=shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Draco muttered.  
  
They probably would have stayed that way forever, glaring daggers at each other, if Mrs. Weasley hadn't asked Hrry to help witht eh packing.Harry left and Draco finally was able to take his shower.  
  
When he came out, he was whisked into the car and they were on their way.  
  
*megaphorn combined with foghorn. My own invention. ^_^ 


End file.
